


Sunsets

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Dialogue, Drabble, Drawing, F/M, Oneshot, Rayllum, Raylum, Sunsets, Wordcount: 100-500, otp, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Callum draws while sitting in a tree, Rayla notices.





	Sunsets

Callum sat on the tree branch, feeling the cool wind hit his face in a nice manner. He sat comfortably, and looked out over the amazing view in front of him. The sun was setting, the sky being painted orange and pink, creating a spectrum of colors, as it reflected over the distant mountains, multiple shades of gray, with some white snow at the top. But those mountains were far away, a long distance filled with lush green forests, light green meadows filled with flowers, and deep blue lakes swimming with fish. Katolis was a beautiful kingdom. Some of its views were indescribable, so that’s why he sat here, in the tree with his notebook in his hand, drawing it, trying to capture every single details, with the goal of making it live on forever in his work.

He lost himself in the work, focusing on the drawing, so he didn’t notice when Rayla climbed up, and joined him in the tree. She smiled as she saw the concentrated look on his face, the passion in his eyes. That’s a passion few had, and Rayla admired him for it.

“What are you doing?”

“Oh hey Rayla, I didn’t notice you. I’m just drawing the view.”

“Good choice, it’s really beautiful. I can see why you chose it. You’re a really talented artist.”

Callum’s cheeks reddened at the compliment, and he gave the elf a smile.

“Thanks.”

“Is it, okay if I watch you draw?”

He nodded.

“Of course. Anytime.”


End file.
